


Somewhere That's Ours

by kalewrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Steve Rogers is Aware, Steve and Bucky love you a lot okay, Stucky x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalewrites/pseuds/kalewrites
Summary: Having two super soldiers in love with you was pretty awesome, except when you had to share a normal sized bed with them. Steve has a solution.





	Somewhere That's Ours

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy thing for Fluff Bingo. Now, fluff isn’t my strongest suit so please be gentle. This was a teensy bit self indulgent, I admit.   
> Square Filled - Moving in together

The early morning light pokes through the gap in the curtains, a soft, warm glow radiating over Bucky's face and shoulders, casting shadows to highlight that jawline and you can’t help but run a fingertip along it. 

 

Bucky smiles in his sleep and you ache with the privilege that you put it there, that you get to put it there every single day. He tucks in towards your fingers so you spread your hand so your cupping his face, the scratch of his stubble on your palm sends you right back to last night when it was scratching other parts of you, all parts of you. In your peripheral vision, you watch a hand snake over Bucky’s waist, a thick forearm resting against the lines of muscle on Bucky’s stomach makes your own do a little flip. 

 

You’ll never get used to it, you think, the sight of them together, that you get to have them both curled around you each night, that you get to witness their eyes as they look at each other with such raw emotion and then the joy that they can be so open, so free. Yeah, you’ll never get used to it. 

 

Steve’s fingers blindly reach for you, find purchase on your hip and urge you closer to him, to them both. The earlier ache takes on a new tone at his touch and by the way his fingers are moving in slow deliberate circles, you think he’s probably feeling the same.  

 

Bucky wakes to your lips pressed along his jaw and Steve pressed up behind him, it's his favorite way to wake up. 

 

\---------------------

\---------------------

 

Later, after a few more hours of rest, you wake to Bucky’s heavy arm draped across you, Steves fingers tangled in your hair and across your forehead as they peek out from under Bucky’s head. It’s lovely to wake up with them, of course it is, but honestly, sometimes you need like 3 cm’s more space in this bed. These two lugs take up at least 95% of it and even then, you have to have various limbs as a blanket and it’s already hard enough sleeping next to two giant furnaces. 

 

You carefully peel back Bucky’s arm and huff out a few quick breaths at the space. Steve peeks over Bucky to find you, “You okay?” 

 

You smile, cast him a sheepish glance and shrug, “Just trying to get a little space in this bed.” 

 

Steve smile matches yours, the smile of knowing it’s a pretty great problem to have, “C’mon, lets get dressed. I have something to show you.”

 

\-------------

\-------------

 

“Front seat?” Bucky asks, holding the door of his car for you with that soft smile of his.

 

“Aren’t you gonna…” You ask, because Steve’s already claimed the driver's seat, his fingers flexing impatiently on the wheel as he waits for you. 

 

“Nah, I’m good in the back.” He says, and then adds a little quieter, “Besides, my girl should be front and centre.” 

 

_ My girl. _ He says it like its no big deal and your heart thumps like its trying to personally tell him it is. You lean over and kiss him, a soft peck but with enough feeling that he knows. When you climb in beside Steve he’s looking at you with that quiet wonder that you know mirrors yours.

 

“So, where are we going?” 

 

“You’ll see soon enough.” 

 

\-------------

\------------

  
  


“I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with...S.” Bucky says, looking out his window as he does. 

 

“Seatbelt.” You guess, enjoying the distraction from the anticipation from whatever Steve has up his sleeve. 

 

“Nope.”

 

“Sky?”

 

“Nope.” He pops that last P. 

 

“Uh...shoe?”

 

“Guess again.”

 

“I ran out of S-es.” 

 

“Really, Doll?” He deadpans, clearly there’s something you’re missing here. 

 

“Really, Buck.” You deadpan right back. 

 

“It’s me.” Steve laughs, forcing your eyes back to him and that little jolt again. 

 

“You?” 

 

“Steve, Doll.”

 

“Shit. Ha! Steve, of course it’s Steve.”

 

“Our Steve.” Bucky’s hands snake over the seat and down over Steve’s shoulders, press a little harder into the spaces below his collarbones. 

 

“Mmmm…” You agree, lean a little and run a hand up his thigh, dragging your thumb over the outside seams, “Our Steve.”

 

“Jesus, you two will be the death of me.” Steve airms for exasperated but his tone falls short somewhere between the heat and the heart of it. 

 

\------------

\-----------

 

The car slows a little and it makes you sit up and take notice, watch in wonder as Steve takes a road you hadn’t even noticed was there. The path itself lined with huge oak trees that reach out and touch each other, creating a light splattered arch in the sky that curls the sunlight across it. About 300 yards up, Steve rolls to a stop at a gate, takes out his cell and presses it a few times and the gate opens. 

 

“Fancy.” You say, because you can’t help yourself.

 

“Tony.” He replies, by way of explanation. 

 

You roll around a bend and find yourself in front of a house. The huge windows grab your attention, the frame of it all grasps at that side of you that appreciates a work of art. The clear intention of this architect seeps out of every pore in the house standing before you, makes you feel welcome before you even cross the threshold. 

 

“Wow, Steve. Who owns this place?” You half whisper, itching to see more of it. 

 

“You.”

 

“What?”  _ Did he just…?  _

 

“You own it, if you want, that is.”

 

“I don’t understand.” 

 

“We thought that maybe, maybe we could get somewhere for us. The three of us. Somewhere that's ours.” 

 

“Steve…” You begin, not really sure what your trying to say as your heart grows three sizes in your chest. 

 

“There’s no pressure, doll. If your happy where we are in the compound then we are, too.” He takes your hand and presses your knuckles against his lips, “This can be our holiday home.” 

 

You take a beat to process it, look again at the house in front of you and then back to the small, hopeful faces in front of you. The warmth from your soul leaks out over your skin, draws the blood away from your fingertips till they tingle. In awe at the pure contentedness you didn’t know was waiting for you down that unassuming road. 

 

“Baby… of course I wanna live here with you, with both of you.” The sight of twin shoulders sagging in relief lights up that part of you that will always marvel at why these two hearts want yours. 

 

Steve leans forward and presses his mouth to yours, lingers over your bottom lip and draws out a quiet moan from you, pulls back only to be replaced with Bucky, his kiss a little sharper, the edge to Steves rolling calm, the comparison and the knowing that you love that contrast. 

 

“Ready to see it?”

 

\-----------

\---------

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Oh my god, Bucky. We don’t need a TV that size.”

 

“Don’t look at me, I wasn’t in charge of Tech.”

 

“Oh, so what were you in charge of?”

 

“Let me show you.”

 

He leads you to the back room, the sun shines bright through the floor to ceiling windows so much that you can’t tell much other than shapes and vague space. It’s only once he pulls you right into the other side that you truly see what it is he’s showing you, get an eyeful of what must have been a custom build because,  _ damn _ .

 

A reading nook.

 

Although, a nook it is not, since its fucking huge but still, your sappy, bookwork heart roars inside your chest in pure delight, lets itself be known through every single vein in your body because it might be the best thing anyone's ever done for you, second only to the house it’s built within. The temptation is too great, you race towards it and flop onto the cushions, squeal in barely contained glee at the thought or curling up with a good book, legs draped over Bucky as you lean back against Steve. Oh yeah, that’s a good one right there, you save that down for later use. 

 

“Bucky...you built this?”

 

“All for you, babe.”

 

“Bucky, I love you, you know that. Right?.”

 

“I love you too, doll.”

 

“So, you like it then?” Steve asks, rounding the corner and into the room, his smile fits easily onto his face, long forgotten days since he had to force those muscles to do what comes so natural now, so permanent. 

 

“I love it.” You insist, sit up and wrap and hand around his wrist, pressing your lips against the inside and letting him slip his fingers up and around your jaw, “I love you.”

 

“You haven’t even seen the best bit yet.” He laughs, when your head snaps up to him, clear wonder on your face at what could possibly be better than all you had seen so far.

 

\---------

\---------

 

“Oh. Oh, wow. Oh, ok, ok” You nod, eyes fixed on the massive bed before you, “Yeah, this is for sure the best bit.”

 

“Plenty of space for all three of us, I know we can sometimes be a little...overbearing.” Steve says to you and you think back to that morning, wondering how long he’s noticed the small things that you never say. Jesus, this guy. 

 

“Plenty of space is right. It’s perfect.” You walk forward till your legs press against the mattress, look down at Steve with all that love on your face, “Thank you, for all of this.”

 

Bucky lies on the left, Steve on the right, both insisting they demonstrate the sheer amount of space you’ll have when you want it, doing nothing at all the tame the heat in their eyes as they do. Bucky pats at the space between them, linking his fingers with Steves, “You wanna try it out?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ , yeah.” 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
